A Little Get Together
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: Trunks and Goten start Orange Star High School this year(Well...late). Trunks is a junior,while Goten is a sophomore.When they meet four girls at school,things get nasty...(I'm not good with summaries...)Please no flames,this is my first OC story. Anyways,this is a TrunksXOC and GotenXOC story.


It was September 10th,a chilly Autumn of 57 there is a reason why this is an important was the first day of school,and two friends were not really excited about it two are Son Goten and Trunks are starting their first day of high school to be exact ,Trunks is starting as a Junior at OSH,while Goten is starting as a Sophomore at the school now,we are going to Trunks Briefs...

"TRUNKS!GET UP!"The 17 year-old grumbled and put a pillow over his head.'I don't wanna go...'He heard his mother,Bulma,open his door and pull off the covers,and put his pillow off of his bed-head."Morning sweetie."She said as she kissed on the back of his grumbled."Go away..."Bulma raised an eyebrow." is your first day,AND you have to get up,I have to take your sister to school."An without another word,she let him be and went out of his turned over and sighed."At least Goten is going..."He whispered to himself as he got out of bed,going to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

After thirty minutes,he was ready to already texted Goten to meet him inside the school,so they could hang stretched and got his badge and put it on his shirt,and grabbed his backpack and ran out of his he ran,he stopped and looked to his lucky smiled and grabbed that also and headed set the skateboard down in front of him,and went off to Satan City.

"Where could he be?"Goten was leaning against the wall,in front of the front grabbed his phone out of his pocket. sighed and put it back.'Class starts at 8:30...he has time...I think.'Just before he looked away,he saw a lavender-haired teen,on a skateboard,coming into the building."Hey Goten!"He smiled and went over to his friend and did a bro-fist."Hey Trunks!"Goten looked down at Trunks' skateboard."You should put that in a capsule bro."Trunks rolled his eyes."That's what a teacher said to me,I guess I will then."Trunks went down on one knee,pressed a small button,and poof!It was gone into a capsule!Goten looked at him go up,standing once again."Hey,do you want to go to the lunch tables instead of here?"Goten asked while nudging his playfully rolled his eyes and smiled a bit."Fine,let's go."And they were off to the cafeteria.

The two found a empty table and sat."So,any extracurricular activities you signing up in this year?"Asked Trunks."Eh.I don't know."Trunks nodded and smirked."I'm going in should too."Goten frowned."Umm...I don't think so Trunks..."  
" not?It would be cool if you did!"There was a moment of silence,until a defeated sigh broke it."Fine.I will."Trunks smiled."Great!"Trunks pulled out a slip of paper and folded it to it's normal size."Do you have your schedule?"Goten nodded."Hold on,I'll get it."Goten flipped open his binder and pulled out a sheet of paper and got it cleared his throat."First,I have History,then Science,Math..."Trunks cocked his head."Why did you stop?"  
"...m-my mom put me in AP English and Literature!"Goten slammed his head down on the table."I going to fail!"Trunks sighed."Relax Goten,I'll help you."  
"You will?"  
"Yeah, your brother will too."Goten nodded slowly and continued to read the paper."AP English,AP Literature,Art,P.E,and then...oh my god...DRAMA?!"Trunks chuckled and patted his back."Well,I guess your mom already put you in there bro."Goten sighed."What's your schedule?"Trunks looked at his paper in front of him."These are in order;AP Math,AP History,AP Science,AP English,AP Literature,Algebra 4,P.E,and then DRAMA!"Goten smiled."We have,like,4 CLASSES together!"Trunks and Goten fist-pumped and then laughed right after."Well,it's almost time to go to class..."Trunks said after he laughed."Oh,really?What time is it?"  
"It's 8:27."Goten snapped his fingers."Damn..."He stood up."Ah well,let's go early before we could be late."Trunks nodded and stood up with him."Alright,I'll walk you to class."Trunks offered as he walked. Goten blinked and ran after him,confused."Hey Trunks?You know where to go?!"Trunks nodded."Yeah,my mom forced me to go to that "meet the teachers night"."Goten nodded." take me to History!"

"Alright,here we are."Trunks said,while gesturing his arm to the door. Goten gulped and looked down."Here it goes..."He looked at Trunks and gave him a small smile."You should be getting to your class."Trunks chuckled and patted Goten's shoulder."Ok ya in 4th."And Trunks was gone after 16 year-old deeply inhaled and opened the raised an one was in there...well...except for the teacher of course."Hello!"He looked at the was a man,a chubby sported a big mustache,and favored a gray business suit."Uh...hi..."The man chuckled."There's no need to be SHY!Now,my name is ,and I will be your History teacher for the school year!"He held put his hand."Nice to meet you!"Goten looked at 's hand,and then gulped."Aw,c'mon!I don't bite!"Goten looked at the man and gently shook his hand."Would you tell me your name please?"  
"Son Goten..." looked at him,and warmly smiled."Are you Son Gohan's brother?"Goten looked away and clutched his binder tighter."Yes sir..."  
"Well,I expect great things from you Goten!Now,will you sit right there please?" pointed at the seat;front seat,third row,and went back to his teen slowly went to the desk and sat looked up at the clock; heard the bell ring.'Now they're coming.'He looked at his binder.'I guess I'll draw until class starts...'He opened his binder and got a piece of paper and pencil and started to doodle on the paper in front of him(Yes,he's a artistic arguments are invalid.).Goten heard sudden murmur coming from the door,and opening the ,he continued to doodle though.'Just ignore them Goten.'He felt people watching him draw;but kept going under his red cheeks.

'I should really look up...'He sighed and looked up,and were about ten teenagers watching him draw,they seemed fascinated alright."Shit bro!How to you DRAW like that?!That's fucking SICK!"Goten didn't reeling to the boy in front of him,but he looked down under his bangs."Alright students!Listen up!"Everyone looked at the teacher."I have assigned seats for you all,and they will be your permanent seats till further ,sitting in the first seat here is Alyssa Kinko."...

"Sitting next to Son Goten will be Valese Yard."Goten looked at the girl,going next to set her bags and purses down and sat in the crossed her legs and looked at Goten."Hi!"She said then giggled."Hello..."Goten cleared his throat and looked down at his legs."Aw,are you shy?"  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
"Don't worry!I would never hurt anyone!"  
" .Do you need to say something to the class?"Valese looked up and and blushed."N-No Mr.G-Green!"He nodded and continued to go down the list."Sitting to the right of Son Goten is Jennette Robin."Goten then looked at the girl coming next to sat down and sighed."Hello."Goten quietly said while looked at the jet-black hair teen and smiled."Hi."Goten smiled and studied the board...

As the day went fast,it was finally last ."So,do you think I'll be good?"Goten asked while walking down the stairs with Trunks."Yeah,I mean,I think I SUCK!"Goten sighed."No you won't worrying."They stopped when they read "Drama Club"."Well,this is it!"Trunks said while opening the door,revealing around twenty students and a female teacher."Hello students."The teacher said while walking to Trunks and Goten."My name is-"Then the bell rang,making her cleared her throat." .What is your names?"She said;with a French accent,while pulling out her clipboard."Trunks Briefs."  
"Son Goten."

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS!Listen up!"Everyone looked at the teacher."We are going to partner up in four today and read this ,find your group and then come to me to get the questions?"One student raised their hand."Yes?"  
"What script is it miss?" pulled out a script and pointed at it."It is a skit of Romeo and Juliet."The student nodded and searched for a group like everyone else.

"Okay Goten. There is me and you...so we have to find two more people."Goten nodded."Students!There has to be two men and women!I just forgot to tell you that!"Trunks and Goten looked at each other and sighed."Goten. You look for one while I look for one."  
"Gotcha."Goten went to search for a girl,until one went up to him."Hey!"Goten stopped."Ummm...hi?"He said quietly."Remember me?Valese?In your History class?"Goten smiled a bit and nodded."Yeah,now I do..."  
"GREAT!Hey,do you want to be in my group?"Goten thought for a minute and looked at her."Could you be in mine?"Valese nodded and giggled."Sure!I just have to tell my friends that i'm going to ?"Goten nodded and watched her skip to her saw a couple of sad faces,but Valese just skipped back to him."Okay!So,where's yours?"Goten grabbed her wrist and went back to Trunks."I got one."Trunks looked at Valese with a suspicious glare."Sup."She cocked her head."Sup?What does that mean?"Trunks shook his head in disbelief and looked was one more girl,but she was the last one with no went over and tapped her jumped and stood back a few steps."Hi."Trunks said,while didn't say anything."Hello?"He cocked his head,and smiled more."Are you shy?"He said nodded,and played with her sleeve of her shirt."I just need to know your name."She looked up at him and blushed."I'm M-May..."Trunks nodded."Trunks."He took out his head,but May held up a shook it,and then cleared his throat."You wanna be in my group?"She nodded and followed Trunks."Hey guys!I found our last one!"He put his hands on her shoulders and put her in the middle. Goten waved,while Valese gave her a disgusted look."It's her..."Valese said while looking to her looked down."Aw,come one guys,be nice!"Goten said while sighing."Trunks,go get that script."  
"Alright."Then Trunks went to the teacher.

"I have the script!"Trunks said while waving it in the air."Okay,now,who's who."Goten asked."I want to be Juliet!"Valese said while smiling madly. Goten and Trunks looked at each other."Uhhh...fine."Valese gasped then smiled even more.  
(I DON'T KNOW HOW THE PLAY GOES,SO I'M SKIPPING THIS PART.)

It was finally the end of the school day,and Trunks and Goten were happy about got out of the school,and Trunks sighed."That was a long day."He said while clicking his capsule and throwing it to the ground,and then retrieving his skateboard."It sure was."Goten said while stretching his arms out."Hey,do you think that Valese chick likes me?"  
"Yeah,she was giving you "the googly eyes" in 8th period."Goten smirked."I knew it."He looked at Trunks."Is May your friend?"Trunks shook his head."Just acquaintances,that's all."Goten set down his skateboard down,and then rolled his eyes."Hey,Valese is coming-"  
"Hi Goten!"Trunks and Goten looked at Valese."Hey Valese."She giggled and then looked at a girl,who was with her."Oh!This is my best friend,Taylor!"Taylor mainly looks at Trunks,and she gave him a immediately looked at Goten."Umm...hold on Valese."He went to Trunks."She gave me a WINK."Trunks whispered."Oh...Umm..."He looked at Valese."Hey Valese?Me and Trunks have to go..."Valese pouted."Okay...well,see you tomorrow!"She left,but Taylor stayed."Hey you."Trunks looked at Taylor,who was going closer to him."You're pretty sexy.I LIKE you."She looked up and down at him and left with Valese."DA-YMN TRUNKS!"Goten yelled as smirking at him,and then nudging his arm."Shut UP Go-"  
" you talking to Taylor Maxwell?"They turned to a girl,who was leaning on the wall."Um,I guess...why?"Trunks asked while getting his skateboard off the girl got off the wall and crossed her arms to her chest." knows she's the biggest slut in Orange Star High."Trunks and Goten looked at each other,then back at her."Really?"She face palmed." this your first time HERE?"Trunks nodded."So is my friend's,Goten."Goten waved at her."Anyways..."Trunks began."What's your name?"  
"Jennette Robin."She looked at Goten up and down."Hey.I sit next to you in Science and ,if you're Son Goten."He smiled."Yeah,I just noticed."She looked back at Trunks."Are you in the Football team by any chance?"Trunks scratched the back if his head,and chuckled."Well,I'm planning too."  
"Just to let you know,the slut had sex with ALL of the Football players last she will do it again."Trunks gulped."Oh..."Jennette turned around."Well,I'm going now,bye Trunks and Goten."  
"Bye."And they watched Jennette go away from the building."I guess we should get going."Trunks said while getting on his skateboard."Okay,are we going to your house?"Trunks nodded and went away with Goten.

"Hey mom."Trunks said while walking into the home with Goten. He set his board down next to the door and took off the jacket."Hello honey,hello Goten."  
"Hi ."Goten said while waving."So,how was your first day of school?"Trunks looked at his mom." was okay..."Bulma looked at Goten,waiting for his answer."It was awesome!"Bulma smiled and nodded."Well,my mom made some cookies;soft said that you can have two."Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smiled."Yes!"Trunks said and dragged Goten happily to the kitchen.

"Hey,didn't Marron say she was in high school or something like that?"Trunks asked while putting his head on the lunch table."Did you get any sleep?"Goten asked while looking at him."Only like,four hours.I had A LOT of homework."Goten chuckled."That's what you get for being in AP classes."  
"Shut the fuck up please."Goten rolled his eyes."Anyways,Marron did say she would be here this year,since she's a freshman obviously-"  
"Hey guys!"They looked up."Hey Mar-chan!"Goten exclaimed while giving her a friendly hug. Marron hugged him back and then sat down."So,how's school?"She asked."Fine!"  
"Horrible."They looked at Trunks."He had a lot of homework last night."Goten said while patting him on back."Poor Trunks..."She sadly then suddenly rolled her eyes."What is it?"Goten asked."Valese Yard is coming with her posse."Goten looked for Valese,until he spotted her with four girls at her side."Oh!Hey Goten!"Valese said while waving."Hey."She gave him a hug."I missed such a great friend."Goten looked at Marron and Trunks,who were sighed and gently pushed Valese off of him."Hey Valese. Isn't he " guy"?"Said Taylor Maxwell,who put her hands on her hips."I don't know..."Valese looked at Goten."Can you draw something?"Goten blushed a light pink."...like what?..."Valese clasped her hands together."How about me!"Goten slowly sat down and took out a pencil and paper and starting looked at the clique,and then he saw Taylor,who was looking up and down at him put his face in the arms and sighed."Here."Goten said quietly and gave her the paper. Valese look the paper and clique went to look at it,and their eyes went wide."Holy shit..."One of the girls said. Valese looked down at Goten."Your good..."  
"Thank you."Valese then went away with her clique."You amazed VALESE YARD?!You deserve a Nobel Peace Prize..."Marron said while looked at Goten in amazement."Why?Is it hard to amaze her?"  
"Hell yeah!No one can!"Goten smiled."Yay."He then felt a sudden tap on his shoulder,and turned his head."Hey."  
"Oh,hey Jennette."She sat down at the table."What's wrong with him?"She asked while looked at Trunks."Too much homework."Marron said."Oh."  
"Hey,aren't you Jennette Robin?"Marron asked while putting the palm of her hand on the cheek and put her elbow on the table for support."Yeah."Marron's blue eyes went wide."Oh my!..."Jennette sighed."I'm just going to Goten."  
"Uhhh...bye..."Jennette got up and went to her crowd of friends."Hey Marron?Why did you get shocked when she said she was Jennette Robin?"Marron got up and slammed her hands down on the table."BeCAUSE!She's the most popular chick I KNOW!And YOU know her?!"Goten nodded."We only talked a couple of times..."  
"That's amazing..."Goten shook his head and then saw a girl standing next to the table."Hey,who's that?She looks familiar..."Marron looked at her and gasped."May?!"  
"Hi Marron!"  
"Sit down!Sit down!"May sat down next to Marron."Hey May,aren't you in mine and Trunks' drama class?"May blushed and nodded."Don't worry May,they're my best friends!They won't bite!"May looked at Goten and Trunks."Oh..."  
"Guys,I think I'm better..."Trunks said while putting his head looked at May."Hey...May?Is it?"She nodded."Yeah..."Trunks smiled."Ya know,I need to know you better."May looked at him."Umm..."  
"What's your favorite color?"She looked at him for a few seconds."Lavender and sapphire blue."And then she deeply blushed and covered her cocked his head,but shrugged."Okay,well,mine is actually none..."May slowly took her hands off her mouth."What's your favorite band?"She asked." Breathe Carolina and Linkin Park."She smiled and scooted her body towards the middle of the table to get closer to Trunks."Mine too!"He smiled back at her."What's your favorite song?"He asked."It's Burn It Down by Linkin Park."  
"Mine is Edge Of Heaven by Breathe Carolina."May smiled and chuckled."That's my favorite song by Breathe Carolina."Trunks' head went to the side and smiled warmly at her."Uhhh...guys?We're still here..."Trunks and May looked at Goten."Oh!...s-sorry!"May looked down and blushed."Hey,it's ok."She looked up and Goten and smiled a bit."What's your favorite band...Goten?..."  
"Yeah,that's my name;anyways,my favorite band right. Is is Pierce The Veil."May's blue eyes went wide."But...you look so nice to listen to that stuff..."Goten shrugged."Oh well."  
"Um,what's your favorite song."  
"My favorite song for right now is Annabelle by A Rocket To The Moon."May cocked her head to the side."Who?"Goten sighed and looked at her."Have you ever heard "Like We Used Too"?"She nodded."They are the ones who made that;A Rocket To The Moon."May smiled."Cool!I need to listen to that."She turned to Marron."Your favorite band?"  
"BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"Everyone at the table fell anime style."Blood On The Dance Floor?!What the FUCK Mar-chan?!"Yelled Goten,while getting up."Hey!They're SO good!"Everyone got back to the table."Okay,let's just talk about something el-"  
"My favorite song is Sexting!"Trunks,Goten,and May looked at her in disbelief."Okay,Goten. Football tryouts start in five minutes."Goten raised his eyebrow."Whoa!Who said I was going to be in Football?!"  
" ,let's go to the Gymnasium."Trunks got up."Sorry gals,but we have to go."He grabbed Goten's wrists and dragged him to the Gym."You like BOTDF?"May asked. Marron smiled and nodded."They're the best!"Marron looked in front is her and poked May's shoulder."We got company..."May raised her eyebrow and looked in front of was Valese's posse don't really like May,AT ,they usually tease her and trip her at times..."Hey 's up?"Valese said and then smirked."Umm...-"  
"Look,we don't want your germs all over those ,stay away."Taylor said while crossing her arms to her chest."Hey!Don't pick on her!She never did anything to you!"Marron said while standing up. Valese rolled her eyes and scoffed."Shut up blondie."The clique snickered when Marron frowned and sat back went to May,and went face to face."Don't you dare talk or even BREATHE to my me?"May's eyebrows narrowed,but before she could say anything,the clique went away from the girls."I don't like those stupid bitches.I just want to rip their ugly heads off."Marron said while looked at Marron,and sadly sighed.

It's been two weeks since the first day of school;now it is November 1st,chilly was eight in the morning,and Trunks had to get to kissed his mom on the cheek,ate a piece of toast,and went out of the house and rode on his skateboard.

He almost made it to school,until he saw May,walking to school,in a short sleeved shirt,black jeans,and smiled and turned his skateboard to rode next to her."Hey!"She smiled."Hey Trunks."They were friends,close know a lot about each other since the past two weeks."Are you cold?"He asked."No,but thank you for the consideration."Trunks stopped and took off his lime green sweatshirt,to reveal a slim fit Jimi Hendrix shirt that said "Purple Haze" with Jimi's head on it,and gave it to her."Here,no take backs."May smiled and took it and put in on."Warm now?"He nodded."It's big."He chuckled and started to ride again."Hey,you like Jimi Hendrix?"Trunks looked at her."Yeah.I do."  
"Me too."Trunks smiled at her and then bumped into a metal pole."Ow..."May chuckled and went down on her knees."You okay there?"She asked while getting back up,and held her hand took her hand and got up." didn't really hurt."He picked up his skateboard and capsulized it into a put it in his pocket and looked at May."I'll walk with you."May nodded and walked."Hey,I have a question to ask you."May said while clutching her zip-up binder to her chest."Yeah,what is it?"  
"Are you Trunks Briefs?By any chance?"  
"Yeah,I am."She stopped and looked at him."...I thought that your name was just the same as yours!...wow,that was a confusing sentence."Trunks smiled." 's okay...I thought you knew that I was Trunks Briefs?"  
"Nah.I don't really watch the TV or have that much capsules..."Trunks nodded and walked."Do you like The Beatles?"May gasped and jumped up and down."Yes,yes,YES!I love them!"Trunks put his hands on her shoulders."Okay,okay,don't be Tigger from Winnie The Pooh..."She stopped."That's awesome that you do!You know,I have a bunch of songs of my favorite bands I want you to listen too...if you want to anyways."May smiled and nodded."I want too!How about after school."  
"Deal."They walked again,and reached the school."Hey May?What time is it?"She looked at her watch."8:15."Trunks' eyes widened."8:15?!"He suddenly ran."Trunks!Wait!"He stopped so May could catch up."Come on!"He said while grabbing her hand and running into the blushed as she looked down at their joined hands,but shook her head when she saw their table,with Goten and Marron already there."Took you long enough."Goten said,annoyed."Sorry bro."Trunks said while chuckling nervously."Are you dating?"Goten raised an eyebrow and looked at May,then their joined blushed and quickly took his hand away."No Goten!No we're NOT!"Goten smirked and rolled his eyes."Hey!Look at the paper outside the Gym!You'll be surprised!"Marron said while smiling."Ummm...okay?..."Trunks said;confused,and went to the gymnasium was the Football papers to tell the new Football skimmed the paper for his name until he found it:

Trunks Briefs-#23:Quarterback.

Trunks' hands went to mouth and smiled 's fist-pumped and ran back to the table."Did you see?"Marron said while putting her hands on her hips."Yeah!I'm quarterback!"Goten stood up."I made it too;number 34."Trunks high-fived Goten and then bro-fisted each other."Awesome!"Trunks went to May."Good job Trunks!"May said while giving him a thumbs up."Thank ya."May smiled and then sat down with the rest of them."So,how's you and Valese Goten?"Trunks asked while sitting down next to May."We're still ."The lavender-haired teen rolled his then raised his eyebrow."Are you and that Jennette chick friends?"Goten scratched the top of his head."Ummm...I don't know...actually..."  
"Did you mean Jennette Robin?"Trunks turned his head to May."Yeah."She smiled."She's been my friend since seventh grade!Where is she?I haven't seen her since last year?"Trunks pointed across the cafeteria."Over there."May smiled and got up."I'll go get her."She went off.

May got Jennette by the wrist and ran over to her table with Trunks,Goten,and Marron."Sit down Jennette!"She slowly sat down and looked at the four." ."Trunks,Goten,and Marron waved. Jennette looked at Goten."What's up Goten."  
"Not much."Trunks looked at Jennette."Are you and Goten friends?"He asked Jennette."Well,if he wants too."Goten smiled,and then nodded."Okay,then we're friends."Goten hugged Jennette."Yay!"Jennette's eyes widened and patted his arm,while everyone chuckled.


End file.
